Forever Isn't A Choice This Time
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: Jacob gets what he wishes for: imprinting on Bella. But their relationship isn't like all imprints. It's the total opposite. Paul and Bella must journey to break the imprint without losing Jacob completely, but this journey starts to take a horrific turn. The two now must fight for their lives. But can they fight their growing feelings for one another?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You Got Your Wish

Bella POV

His hand tightened on my arm making me wince and hopefully unnoticed, but looking at Sam I knew he noticed. He _always_ noticed. His brown eyes darkened a little and shined with worry. I gave him a small smile and looked back at the hand that held my arm hostage.

"Did you make the dessert honey?" While he sounded like the perfect man, I knew that tone. He was threatening me. "Yes I did. You're favorite Jacob." One year ago, Jacob got his wish. He imprinted on me. I was overjoyed and knew that he couldn't abandon me but now I wished he did.

We had a deep connection, but after a while that spark started to fade and Jacob became different.

It was unheard of, for a wolf to disrespect or hurt his imprint but that wasn't the case with me. Jacob never got to the point where he physically hit me but he bruised me. In _every_ way he could.

No one really noticed except Sam and surprisingly Paul. Even after Jacobs imprint, Paul and I never really gotten along until he walked in on one of Jacob's and I's many arguments. We were arguing about Florida again. Renee was pregnant and I wanted to go see her, but Jacob refused to let me out of his sight.

 _"No! No way! She can come here to see you! You never know if that red headed bitch is still out there Bella!" I screamed in frustration at the same old excuse. "She's dead! She's been dead! Sam killed her remember?! Or are you just trying to keep me here?! I'm going to see my mom dammit!" I started to make my way toward the door when Jacob yanked my arm backward eliciting a painful yell out of me as a loud 'pop'_

 _Tears sprung to my eyes as my worst fear came to light. Edward was right. I looked to see Jacob looking just as shocked. This was the first time he's touched me. It was just crude remarks and words strewn here and there. But this...this was different. This was **bad**. _

_"You hurt me.." Before I could say anything else, a deep voice reaches our ears. "Everything okay in here?" I looked up to see Paul looking back and forth between me and Jacob. His eyes narrowed. "We're fine." Jacob bit out and I cringed. He sounded so awful. "Bella?" I looked up at Paul pleading with my eyes to show him something was not right anymore. Jacob growled and stomped towards Paul and the front door. "I said we're fine. What did you want?" He snapped. Paul bared his teeth and glanced back at me briefly. He gave me a curt nod. "Sam wants a meeting."_

 _That was all he said before he was gone. Ever since then He's always around. Watching out for me. He and Sam._

"Go get it sweetheart." A swift pat to my butt and I walked into the kitchen grabbing the vanilla pudding from the fridge. I walked back to the table and sat the dish down and before I could sit, Jacob grabbed my hand. "Hold on Bells, Sam needs a glass of water." I sighed and before I could move Sam stood and shook his head. "Sit Bella. I can grab water. Eat." I sat down gratefully and started to dig into my dinner. I didn't have to look to see the glare on Jacobs face.

The rest of the night passes smoothly as we sat in our dining room with our pack. Cracking jokes and telling old stories. But one could still feel the tension. Sam and Paul couldn't keep their eyes always and Jacob kept his eyes trained on them.

I slipped outside once it got really crowded and stared at the sky. "Hey. You okay?" I looked over as Paul slipped next to me. I shook my head no. "I thought imprinting was supposed to be good. I thought things were all rainbows and good times. First vampires and an imprint that I can't stand to be in. He changed after Billy died.." Paul nodded and sat patting the spot next to him.

"Billy was everything to him. But he let himself go. Bella you can't stay. If you need to, stay with me. We'll figure out a way to break the imprint." I shook my head no once again. The pain was unbearable in my chest if I ever went too far. "It hurts to go too far. Can an imprint even be broken?" Paul shrugged. "If it's possible it's in the archives of the tribe." I sighed once again. What if there was nothing? Would I be stuck forever?

"You know, there's so much irony to my life. Just 2 years ago, forever was a choice to me..now though...forever isn't a choice this time.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Journey By the Hour**

 **Bella POV**

I rolled over looking at the clock, and winced. My hips were sore along with the rest of my body and covered in finger shaped bruises. Looking to the side, I noticed the spot next to me was empty. I sighed in relief only to groan when I heard his voice. "I made you breakfast Bells." Times like this, he was the Jacob I fell in love with, but in a split second, he'd change. I smiled and sat up slowly. "Thanks Jake." I held my hands out and looked up at him to notice his stormy expression. Out of no where my legs and hands were burning. I screeched flying out of the bed. "What the fuck?! That was hot coffee!" I ran down the hall and turned on the cold water in the bathroom as I started peeling off my panties.

Jacob came in and leaned against the door frame like we were having a casual conversation. "Why were you talking to Paul last night?" I looked at him like he was insane. "You poured scorching hot coffee on me because I was having a conversation?!" Jacob shrugged. "Because he came outside and we just talked!" Jacob stormed towards me and grabbed my upper arms. "About breaking _MY_ imprint on you?! When will you get it? This is forever. Nothing can break this." I pushed against him angrily. "I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a damn asshole! What happened to you? To us!? You don't love me anymore, you treat me like an object! I hate you! I wished you never imprinted on me! Better me be dead than one of _them_! or with you!" The slap was completely unexpected and shocking to the both of us. I don't know who was more shocked. Me or Jacob. I lifted my hand to my now stinging cheek. "Bella- I-I'm so sorry. What's wrong with me?" He genuinely looked surprised. I backed away and bolted. What the hell is wrong? Why did the gods destine me for Jacob?

* * *

 **Paul POV**

"Bella- I-I'm so sorry. What's wrong with me?" Her running outside was the only thing that stopped me from barging my way inside. The cloudy sky opened up for rain to pour in buckets. Only Bella Swan. I watched her through lupine eyes as I pawed at the ground. She ran straight into the woods right past me. I turned to follow her, transforming back into my human self. The rain drenched me quickly as I pulled on my shorts. "Bella!" I yelled and jogged after her. She spun around squinting up at me.

"Paul! What are you doing out here?!" She yelled over the pouring rain. I would be able to hear her even if she whispered. "I could ask you the same." I was closer to her now and I could see her hair was drenched along with...well...her body. "...You do realized you're naked right?" Bella looked down mortified and screeched. "Oh my god! You're looking! Paul close your eyes!" I laughed loudly. "I've seen more than you realize." Bella threw her hands up in the air. "Well still..." I looked around seeing if one of our pack hiding spaces had any clothes. Searching under a rock I was in luck as I found a shirt. "Here put this on." I gave her some semblance of privacy and turned around once she was done. "C'mon we're going to my place." Knowing Bella's luck, I picked her up and started a fast-paced jog headed to my place. Five minutes later I had a fire going and Bella in a new shirt and a pair of sweat pants. "You never answered my question. What were you doing out in the woods?" I walked over to my couch and sat next to Bella. "I was watching you and Jacob actually.." She turned to me and cocked her head to the side.

"Why?" I shrugged to her question and sighed. "Because I too went through my fair share of pain and bruises. I know we have never really gotten along, but you and I both know something is wrong. This imprint..is wrong." Bella looked away and into the fire as if she was seeing something other than the fire. "What happened Paul? Is imprinting supposed to really be like this? Is this my punishment for wanting to become a vampire?" I rolled my eyes. "I don't even think the gods would be that cruel." I stood and started to pace. "Then how do I break it?" I shrugged. "We need to talk to Sam and find the tribal archives." Bella shifted closer to the fire. "What about Jake?" She looked up at me with those eyes and I felt pity. "I'll protect you. You're still an imprint, we protect our own."

* * *

 **Paul POV**

"This is it." Sam opened up a thick wooden door that looked like a miniature library. Bella walked in first and looked around in wonder. "There's _everything_ in here. Generations, wolves, tribal legends, ah _imprinting_." Bella wandered over to a shelf that held books that were covered in dust. "There's just one book for the imprinting section." I walked up behind her and looked down. "Well, let's see what is says."

"Ok, look. It says that _'long ago a wolf by the name of Aiken Tai-hi was mated to a woman of great power. At first they were wonderful lovers, until the hunger for her power overtook his love. She became an obsession, one to control. An imprint was forever but his lover grew tired of his ways and ran. She crossed places searching for a way to break a love so horrible. She went days without food, only able to catch little rabbits here and there. On her last dying days, she was approached by the gods and was questioned as to why she refused her mate. The gods refused to break the hold unless she became a spirit of the heavens proving that losing her life was greater than leaving her imprinter. The were shocked that she did so, and she became a god. A decade later, the tribal gods fit two people together whom did not belong. The cycle began and they journeyed to find a solution. This time they were approached by the woman who was scorned by love. She didn't want them to give up their soul like she, so she advised them to soul search. Find the one thing that made them reach a breaking point in which they changed. From there the couple found the resting soul to set them free.'_ " Bella looked confused. "So I have to go on a journey and find whatever made Jacob break?" Sam looked over her shoulder and hummed. "Well it says the task is different depending on the situation. You may have to find a lost soul or bring back a new one. or hell reject the wolf all together."

"Reject the wolf?" Bella asked too reading over it. "Does it say how?" I asked. Sam shook his head. "No it doesn't say. You guys have to travel south it seems. Let's get you guys a bag packed."

* * *

 **Important AN: How is the story going so far? I would like to announce that a few of my stories will go on hold until I get done with a few others. The active stories as of now will be: Of Men and Iron, Moving On, and Forever Isn't a Choice This Time. I also was thinking about doing a crossover between Charmed and Twilight. Old show I know, but I was curious to see if I would have any readers interested in reading the story. Please let me know your thoughts on this story and as well as the new potential story coming up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is now chapter 3 of "FIACTT" You all must know I do not own Twilight by now lol but anywho..I hope you are enjoying this story so far and if you haven't done this already, please take a look at my new story: "Following in the Footsteps" a Charmed and Twilight crossover. That's all for now.**

 **Chapter 3: Mexico It Is**

 **Bella POV**

"Bella please? Don't do this. I love you." I backed away from Jacob's hands and looked away. "We aren't right for each other Jacob." Jacob kicked the small table which flew into the wall bursting into pieces. "FUCK THAT! IF WE WEREN'T I WOULDN'T HAVE IMPRINTED ON YOU DAMMIT!" Before I could say anything, Paul entered the room and glared. "Watch it Black. Let her pack a small bag and let it go. We're doing this for you." Jacob scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah right! You just want to be a hero for a fuck! Come on Bella! He's just trying to get in your pants!" Jacob huffed and glared upon us two. "I've changed Jacob." Paul admitted glancing away momentarily. "Yeah right..changed my ass." He glanced upon us once more and narrowed his eyes. "Whatever just go. I don't need you anyway."

His words still stung even though he's said them to me many of times. I sucked in a small breath and walked past him to our bedroom. I rummaged through the drawers grabbing a few pairs of cloths and the hidden cash I tucked under the wood peeling. Putting it into my small backpack, I walked out and past Jacob who was still quietly fuming. Paul was now waiting outside by a blue Ford Pick-up and I gave him a small smile. He grabbed my bag and put it in the truck as he got into the driver's seat. I walked around towards the passenger side and hopped in with some struggle. Paul chuckled and looked down at me. "Some things never change do they?" I blushed and shook my head. Starting the truck, we backed out of the drive way, and looking up into the rear view mirror I was hoping to see Jacob but all I got was an empty porch.

I sighed and focused back on the road. "Everything will be okay. We'll figure this out." Paul patted my shoulder and I smiled gratefully at him and looked out the window watching the tree's get even more dense.

* * *

Slight bouncing woke me from my sleep and I rubbed my eyes trying to focus on what was going on. "What is that?" I asked sitting up to get a better view. Up ahead was a road block for construction. Paul looked over for a second, then turned back to the road. "Some construction. This does make our trip to Mexico quite long." I reared back and gaped at him. I never once asked where we were headed. "Mexico? We couldn't take a plane?" Paul shook his head and looked at me expectantly. "No passport remember?" I looked out the window again and cursed. "Riiight."

A few months back, Jacob ripped mine up into pieces and I just never had the time to get a new one. I sat up again as the truck came to a stop. It was starting to get dark and we were in front of a gas station. Paul hitched his thumb towards the place and murmured, "Kill some time. Go get snack and I'll fill up. They might have a restroom too." I nodded and looked at Paul again. I didn't think he noticed my pee dance, but I was wrong.

I hopped down and grabbed the money from my bad and headed inside. The bell dinged above the door and I smiled as a man yelled out, "Welcome! Your favorite snacks at reasonable prices!" I looked around for a restroom sign and found it in seconds. I was wary heading down the dark looking hall, but I had to pee so..

Walking down the hall I found the ladies room but huffed in disdain as you needed a key. I started to make my way back to the front when a janitor stepped out from literally the shows scaring the living shit out of me. Lifting my hand to my heart I panted. "Holy hell!" The man chuckled and stepped out into hallway, the harsh glow from the end of the hallway almost made me cringe as his face held a long scar from his temple down to his chin. Good god.

"My apologies. You need a key?" I didn't like the way his eyes washed over me but I nodded anyway. "Yes please." His slender fingers which looked absolutely dirty handed me a key that hung on a string. I grabbed it quickly and headed towards the ladies room reaching to lock the door but cursed as it was broken.

i hurriedly went to use the restroom and this feeling washed over me. I heard the door creak open and held my breath. I screamed as the janitors head popped under the stall seeing just all of my lower half. "Get out!" I kicked at his face and stood quickly pulling up my pants. I didn't even wash my hands as I ran out of the bathroom like the place was on fire.

I ran down the hall creeped out and raced to the counter. I was panting and the cashier looked at me weird. "Your-pant- janitor is -pant- a creep!" The cashier looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I'll give you up to $20 worth of whatever you want." I shook my head but took on the offer. "Thank you...and you really need a new janitor."

I walked back to the truck to see Paul leaning against it looking rather impatient. He looked me over quickly and sniffed. "Why do you smell like fear and what took so long?" I shook my head and hopped in the truck. "Drive. Ran into a peeping Tom of a janitor is all."

* * *

 **Paul POV**

I looked over at Bella as she looked out the window. It's been a good few hours since leaving Washington all together and we were half way through Oregon. I turned back to the road as the sky was finally dark. "Do you want to stop at a hotel for the night?"

"Yeah that's fine. We both need sleep." I nodded and drove for another two hours and stopped upon a Marriott.

Parking the truck, we paid and I sent Bella up to the room so she could shower. Once in, I was out like a light. I wish Bella would've told me she had nightmares though...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nightmares

 **Chapter 4: Nightmares**

 **Paul POV**

Her screams tore through me something fierce. My ears at first didn't know what was happening. Until I saw her thrashing on the bed. Her hands were balled into fists and she was white as a sheet.

Her hair was all across the pillow and her forehead was breaking out in a sweat. I rolled off the bed and got up walking towards her bed. I reached out shaking her from her demons.

She woke up with a start and flung her hands out. She was inches from hitting my face. "Hey. You're dreaming." She nodded and looked around slowly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I just nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's fine. Do you always have nightmares?" I looked her over from head to stomach searching for something I didn't know what to look for. She nodded and sat against the wall with her knees drawn up.

"It's always been like this, since I met The Cullen's. Very vivid and they always seemed to hint to something later on in the future." She just shrugged and I nodded in return. "We need to leave in a few hours anyway." I got up and walked back towards my bed, but I couldn't sleep. Her screams haunted me now and I swore to myself that I never wanted to hear it again...

* * *

Bella was asleep again as I drove through the pelting rain. We had two more days until we reached our destination. I watched her sleeping form silently and then turned my eyes back towards the road. Why did the gods deem her _the one_ for Jacob. She was too sweet. Too pure. Life on the rez changed a lot when Bella came along. I will admit that when I first met Bella, I hated her with a passion. She was the enemy to me, and a threat to my happy world. I didn't like being a wolf, but after a while I started to enjoy it. She brought so much shit with her and I didn't need it coming my way. Things changed though when I looked at her and noticed her form. She looked the way I used to as a kid and I knew something wasn't right. My childhood was horrible and I couldn't watch Bella's life end up like I did. So here I was helping this woman that I barely knew but deep down was proud of.

I didn't really know what to expect when we got to the tribal land of imprinting. Bella has to prove to them why their choosing is wrong or die if not proven correctly. I looked into it myself and we have to find an important piece of the imprinter's life that altered their own. It is true, that an imprint is sacred and to be treated with the utmost respect. Something has to go terribly wrong in order for a wolf to hurt his imprint. They must lose a piece of themselves in the process.

In theory, Bella is the perfect math for Jacob, but if you think about it, Jacob is not what she needs. He used to coddle her and never let her fall on her ass. Billy's death changed Jacob irrevocably and that is the missing link to breaking this imprint.

The sounds of the car jerked me back to the present and I cursed. I looked over to see Bella blinking away her sleepiness. "What's going on Paul? Why are we stopping?" I pulled off to the side of the road and parked. "Seems like we broke down." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I pulled out my phone ready to call Sam, but cursed again as I it beeped signaling there was no service. Dammit.

I looked at Bella and opened the door. "Stay _here_." I walked towards the tree line keeping the truck within sight. I phased once far enough hidden and was happy that Sam was on patrol.

 _Report._

 ** _The truck broke down. We're gonna have to hitch hike. So we'll be gone longer than a few days._**

 _Fine. Keep me updated, but hurry back. Jacob's getting Antsy._

 _ **No offense Sam, but fuck Jacob. It's his fault we are here. I don't care what he does, but I am helping Bella break this imprint. You know as much as I do that one day he will snap and she will end up on the receiving end.**_

I phased back to human before anything could be said. I walked back to the truck and growled as Bella was not where I left her. Fuck.

* * *

 **AN: This story is about to take a turn. At this point forward this story will consist of horror and mystery. Paul and Bella have just reached the beginning of their journey. A more dangerous journey than they expected.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Neck of the Woods

 **Paul POV**

Where the hell did she go? I told that woman to stay here and not- what the hell?

"What the fuck are you doing in that tree Swan?!" I snapped. She was supposed to be in the car and panic arose in me. My wolf didn't like the idea and neither did I. Bella was in the tree looking down like something was going to bite her. I sure as hell will when she gets her skinny ass down.

"Paul! There's something out here." Her voice trembled and I rose a brow. "There's nothing out here. You probably just saw a bear." She shook her head no. "Get down! We need to keep moving!" I was becoming increasingly impatient. I was more angry than usual. Something _was_ wrong. I needed to get out of these woods.

I heard Bella jump down and her footsteps following me. "Paul, we're going the wrong way." I growled and shuddered. _Shut up!_ "Paul! The road is the other way!" Her little hand on my shirt made _snap._ I swiveled and turned toward her snarling. Why couldn't she shut the fuck up? "Get away Bella. _Now."_ I growled and I could feel myself changing. Bella turned and bolted towards the road and like the predator I am, I gave chase. Paws touched dirt and I snarled running after her. I could easily catch up to her but I wanted her blood to pump, her fear to shine through her pores.

Her screaming was loud and made me howl with glee. _Perfect._ "Paul please! It's Bella!" She looked behind her and screamed again as I was much closer. Suddenly she was in the road and I was right behind her, and then the red haze lifted and I brought myself to a stop. _What the fuck was I doing?_ I phased and dropped to my knees naked as the day I was born. Bella too was on the ground staring at me. Her eyes were wide and tears were running down her cheeks. "Bella I-" I reached out towards her but her flinching and whimper made me draw my hand back.

"You were going to kill me." She whispered after five minutes of silence. I looked at her sadly. "He didn't mean to young one." An old man came from the shadows and I tensed. "You have entered the _Forest of Death._ This forest will bring your inner demon to life. You are not human, so it affects you more. Here take this necklace." He handed us both a necklace made of wood and I put in on keeping my eyes on him.

"Come." He waves us back into the woods and I hesitated looking at Bella. Neither of us wanted to go back but we had no where to go, and if anything went wrong I could phase. I just don't know if Bella was still scared of me. I held my hand out to her.

She took it, trembling still. I pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I am so sorry." She sniffled and shuddered. I pulled us up and we followed the man. I took a deep breath and looked at Bella again. Nothing. No urge to kill her, or anything.

"It's okay." I told her, pulling her close. "These necklaces protect you from going insane. You are lucky you stopped where you did. You guys were heading into a dangerous situation. Sooner it would have spread to the human. You must have missed a turn off. No one comes down this road."

We followed him for a little while and he brought us upon a tent. It was rather big with a small fire going and covered with blankets and pillows. "You stay here tonight. Two miles away from your truck will you find civilization. Do not turn back on this road. You both will die and whatever you do, don't remove these." He indicated towards the necklace. He threw me a pair of pants which I was greatful for.

"Sleep. Nothing more to know." He spoke quietly, and I laid on the pillows and blankets next to Bella since it was cold out. "Do you mind?" I asked, making sure I wasn't making her uncomfortable.

"No. I know it wasn't you out there and these necklaces seem to help. I'm scared." She snuggled into me and I draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Me too. I shouldn't have left you." She shakes her head. "It's okay..just don't leave me again." I nodded and pulled her closer. My fingers flexed and I closed my eyes.

A scream jolted me awake, making me tense. Bella wasn't next to me and the strange man was gone. I shot up and made my way outside which was light a little but still mostly dark. Bella had her hand covering her mouth and I turned her around scanning for injuries. "What is it?!" I snapped. Her eyes were wide and she looked pale. Her eyes didn't seem on me anymore and I looked over to see what she saw.

If I had a stomach full of food I would've thrown up. It was disgusting, and just down right horrific. Blood was _everywhere._ Bella's scream again had me turning. I dropped to my knees and covered my mouth. I had never seen anything like this. It was like a hunting ground.

She turned and dropped in front of me. "Paul can we leave? _Please? These_ might keep _us_ okay but it damn sure won't save us. Please get up!" Her shrieking had me up and I grabbed her, tossing her over my shoulder. Scenting was hard with the smell of rotting flesh and intestines strewn about.

I found our scent and followed it back towards the truck. Trees were coming down behind us and all I could hear was Bella's screams and a horrendous screeching. "Go! GO! It's coming! Paul it's coming!" I didn't look behind me but I knew Bella saw everything. My heart was beating fast and I pushed myself as fast as I could go.

I could clearly see the road and pushed forward and jumped cradling Bella against my chest so she wouldn't get hurt. We rolled on the asphalt and without stopping, I put her into the truck, locking all the doors once I was inside. I wish the damn thing would start but I needed to take a look at it and I damn sure wouldn't look at it until I saw the sun.

Bella was sobbing and I pulled her flush against my chest as I sat against the door. I looked into the trees seeing nothing until _it_ came into view. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie. It's head was upside down and body contorted at a disgusting angle. Four arms with bloody heads in each hand. Blood dripping from its mouth. "What the fuck?" I muttered. Bella was staring as well and whimpered turning her face into my chest. I stared at that thing and didn't blink once until I saw the sun peaking through the clouds. I looked back into the same spot seeing nothing.

I sighed, filled with relief. Bella moved away, her eyes red. "I'm going to go outside and see if I can start the truck okay?" She shook her head so fast I thought it would fly off. "No! Don't go out there." I pushed her away from me gently. "It's gone Bella. Two minutes." I hopped out before she could move again, slamming the door shut. I moved to the front and lifted the hood. I shook my head noticing the problem immediately. Tinkering with the bolt, I smiled when it clicked into place. I closed it down and hopped into the truck. "Let's get the fuck out of here." I started the truck and turned around not looking back, but only for a second and it made my bones go cold. _It_ was standing in the road, just where I was standing and watching us. I pushed harder on the gas pedal. Bella looked back too and looked back at me confused. "What?" I looked into the rear view and noticed it was gone. "Nothing. Two miles and we should be good. Let's get a fucking map too."

 **AN: As you can see, I turned that scene into a creepy one. Probably not terrifying, but I decided to just roll with it. The rest of the story won't go _exactly_ like this but Paul and Bella have a lot until they even make it to their destination.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lost but Not Forgotten

 **Paul POV**

I thought shape shifters and vampires were all that existed but I was clearly wrong.

Whatever was out there in those woods just hours ago proved me wrong. Since leaving, we stopped at a gas station and grabbed a map. We were indeed going the correct way but there was a side road that even I missed.

Bella was freaked out to say the least when I had to turn around.

 _"No! Go back?! No Paul! That thing could've followed us just waiting. No! Let me out!"_

She was hysterical and crying. I was freaked out too but I knew she saw more than I did.

 _"No dammit! It's alright, I know where we are going. Everything is going to be fine."_ I tried to soothe her, but she wouldn't stop screaming.

 _"You didn't see what I saw! I looked that thing into its eyes and it was horrible. I saw so much death! Our death! It would have ripped us apart into tiny pieces! With us alive!_

So now here I was pulled over on the side of the road trying to explain what I was doing. "Trust me. I've got it. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I pulled her into another hug as she sniffled. "I'm just ready to be done. How much more are we going to go through before this is finally done? What's next? Paul how did we even cross this? Did the records say anything about this?" I shrugged but I made a decision to call Sam. Looking at my phone I smiled as there was a signal.

Keeping my promise, I stayed in the truck as I dialed Sam's number.

"Uley."

"Sam. It's us. I'm sorry, but some crazy shit has been happening. Did the records say anything about a forest? The Forest of Death?"

"Paul? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Look something crazy happened last night. There was this _thing_. It killed this man and like 4 other people! The woods made me wolf out, made me animalistic. I almost .."

"Almost what? Paul what's going on? I haven't heard from you in a week!"

I looked at phone as if I could see him. I put him on speaker. "Sam, say that agin. I have you on speaker. Bella, hear this."

"I haven't heard from you in a week! We've been worried." Bella cocked her head to the side. "Sam it's only been a few hours since Paul touched base with you." I heard Sam sigh. "No Bella. It's been a week. Where have you guys been?" Bella paled. "Sam I need you to look st the tribal records please. We were in those woods for a few hours. Sam we were behind hunted by something. It seemed like a demon straight from hell. It was horrifying. Paul went berserk and almost killed me! Then this crazy ass old man came from no where! We went to this tent, and slept but I didn't. I watched that man all night get pulled apart by something invisible. He was torn in half right in front of me and I was too fucking scared to scream. We almost died. Now tell me! What the hell do the records say?!"

I was silent and couldn't help but run my hand through her hair hoping to calm her. My wolf preened and purred at the contentment.

"I'll look. Keep me updated. I need to go. Jakes coming." The call ended and I sighed looking down at Bella. She was staring off into space. "You saw all of that?" She just nodded and looked at me. "You better not miss the fucking turn. I swear to god I'll kill you before you can kill me." She moved away and I laughed. "A lion in a kitten's body." She snapped her teeth playfully at me. I started the truck and followed the map and thankfully I found the turn off. Bella finally relaxed and so did I. From what we knew, we needed to head to Nevada.

God this is a long ass trip. I drove for a few hours and then switched with Bella. I declined the seat back until I could stretch all the way out. I stared out the window for a while. "Go to sleep Paul. I know you're tired." "Do you know where to go?" I looked over at her questionably. "We stay on I-19 the whole way. It's straight through. I can handle it for a few hours. Go to sleep." I did as told and turned laying on my side. The soft music from the radio finally put me to sleep. Jesus was I tired.

The sound of the car door slamming had me awake, and I looked over to see Bella holding a McDonalds bag. "Here. Ten double cheese burgers no pickles extra onions and 2 large fries with little salt. The lady asked if I had kids." She chuckled and I grabbed the bag. "Thanks. Where'd you get the money?" She started the car and pulled off again. "I've been saving. Ever since Charlie died, I've been saving the insurance money." I looked away. Charlie's death hit us all but Bella was damn near lost without him. "Well, thanks. These are good." I was already on my second one and She scrunched her face up at me. "What?" I asked, my mouth full. "Nothing." She shook her head laughing.

"You wanna stop?" I shook my head no. "Just pull over when we near a gas station. There's one five miles ahead. I'll drive from there."

She nodded and we went back to silence. "Paul? You're the only non imprinted wolf left besides Seth and Embry. How come you haven't found the right one?" I shrugged, stuffing my mouth once again. "She just hasn't caught my eye." She rolled her eyes at my pun and I smiled. I seemed to be doing that a lot.

"I don't know. I don't want an imprint to be honest with you. It's so crazy and complete bullshit. Don't get me wrong, I'd do anything for Emily but I just never thought I'd see them together. She's so sweet, and Sam is so... _not_." "Hm. You have a point."

I nodded and looked over at her. Her face was paler than normal but that's okay given under the circumstances. Her long dark brown hair was slightly frizzy and a speck of dirt laid across her collar bone. I'm sure I looked quite dirty too. We had things to do though.

"If we can fix Jacob, would you go back?" Her answer shocked me as it was so immediate.

"No. I will never look at him the same. He's still my friend deep down somewhere but he's not what I want in a man. I need someone strong, but soft when needed. I need someone who will go beyond with me, not stay blissfully happy in boredom."

 _Like me._ I thought. I frowned knowing I shouldn't be thinking these things but I couldn't help it.

We soon came upon a clean looking gas station that also sells apparel. Walking inside, I let Bella go in search of the restroom while I looked for clothes. Finding what I needed, I waited for Bella. I showed her the items and after her approval, we paid. "20 on pump three." I put down the extra cash and shooed Bella outside to the truck. I decided to get her a puzzle book and a few magazines. I know she's bored. I grabbed the bags and headed outside. I'm not really sure how I felt seeing a man maybe 5 years older than me flirting with Bella. I didn't like it, but I knew I shouldn't care.

"I've got everything." I called over and the man looked me over skeptically. "Who's this? Your brother?" He snorted and Bella rolled her eyes. "Men. No, a friend. First off you're drunk. Two, you're breath smells like shit, and you look like your mom dropped you from a building and you landed on a pile of cow shit. You come up to me ogoljng my boobs and damn well almost stuck your face in them. So back off, or I'll sick my dog on you." "I don't see a dog." Bella pointed to me and I smirked. I looked the man down and sneered. My lip curled over my teeth and my eyes flashed a bright yellow. "Woof." He paled and backed away quickly. Bella laughed and hopped in the car. "See, good doggy." She ruffled my hair and I rolled my eyes. "Come on. What does the map say?"

 **AN: Nothing major happened...just that Sam didn't hear from them in a week. No big deal right? Wrong.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry, it's been a while. I've concluded that the way I want to take this story is that there will be three or four more chapters. There will be a guest character making an appearance soon. Who do you think it is?**

 **Chapter 7: On the Way to Hell**

 **Paul POV**

I still had nightmares you know? Seeing that creature. Bella didn't fare any better than I. I just wanted to break this damn imprint and be done with it. Due to that crazy experience, I don't drive at night and it was slowing us down, but I wasn't going to take any chances, but I really wanted to get this over with. Sam too informed me about the legend. It was just like old man said, humans and non-humans alike slowly turn to evil. The _diabolus_ , meaning devil, would come in its most terrifying form and collect the souls of the living. They kill each other in the process, and when that is achieved, the devil comes to collect. I didn't let Bella hear that part of the conversation. We were just _that_ close.

I got up early, and went downstairs to get food, since we stopped and nice upscale hotel. I grabbed Bella her favorite, which was pancakes and sausage. I grabbed the blueberry syrup and then grabbed double that amount for myself. I took the elevator to the room and swiped the key card. The door clicked, and I walked in. Bella was still asleep, so I decided not to bother her.

I grabbed my breakfast and turned the tv on. I flipped through the channels mindlessly, while stuffing my face. "Mmm. Something smells good." I looked over, as Bella sat up. I laughed at the bird nest that was her hair. "Oh shut up, Mr. Shapeshifter. Where's my food?" I pointed to her untouched tray and flipped the channels once again.

"We leave out early in the morning. We have 3 more days until we get to the tribal land." She nodded and grabbed a fork while digging into her plate. "Mmm. So good. Thank you." I nodded and turned to the tv. I could use some much needed relaxation. "Well. what's the pan for today?" Bella asked and looked at me. "I don't know. Rest. I'm seriously considering driving all day tomorrow. You'll have to put up with the dark." Bella sighed and I raised a brow. "Just don't miss another fucking turn." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah sure. Come lay down, I'm cold." She laughed at me and I feigned hurt. "What?" She rolled her eyes and put her fork down. She stood and walked over to the bed and sat next to me. I wasn't having that, so I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her flush against me. "That's better." I smiled and looked at the tv like I was being innocent. "Paul..you don't get cold." I shrugged. "Well, I just want company. Is that so hard to ask?" I looked down at her and smirked.

"For you yeah." I laughed and shook my head. Without really realizing it, my hand found its way to her hair and my fingers raked through it softly. Bella closed her eyes, and I had the urge to just tell her how I feel. I can be a jackass and sometimes I come off as an asshole, but to be frank with you, I'm lonely. I don't by far like imprinting, but I do prefer someone to call my home. Someone to come home to in the afternoons. Someone to call mine. The slip of the girl next to me? I wanted her to be mine. She was so loving and caring. She was beautiful. I wanted her, but I just didn't know how to tell her. "What's wrong?" Her soft voice floated up to my ears. "Nothing." I responded quickly. Maybe too quickly. She sat up slowly and her brown eyes blinked up at me. "Paul we've been with each other for almost a week. We've talked and gotten to know each other a little better. I know when something is wrong." When did I become so open? I shifted and raced towards her. "Ok." Here goes nothing. "Bella, I love you. Not just as a friend. I want you to be more than that. Since being on this trip with you, not only me, but my wolf as well, wants you. We want to spend the day together with you, come home from work and just to see you and smell your presence. I wanted to help free you from a hell, and I wanted to be the person you lean on. I want to. I know you're just getting your bearings from being with Jacob...but when I found out what he was doing, I felt you. I connected with you. Dammit. I want to be your choice in forever." There. I poured my heart out. "Paul." She sighed. Great. She's going to reject me. I looked away from her. I just couldn't bring myself to look.

Warm hands grasped my chin and her thumb grazed the stubble there. "Look at me." I did as asked and my eyes connected with her brown ones. "Have you thought about this? Forever is a long time." I raised my hand and twirled my finger around a strand of hair. "I know." I whispered. "What if you imprint?" This I could answer.

"When a wolf like myself chooses to mate, we have to be in full agreement with our wolf. An imprint is what the man needs and not the wolf entirely. You luck out if that imprint is both. In Jacob's case, you were right for the man, but not the wolf. It couldn't accept you in that way. Billy's death created a paramount of emotions that caused the man to act and the wolf played upon the weakness. My wolf and I are in sync about you. He has chosen you, and not some stranger. Take Sam for example. He and Leah were together long before Emily entered the picture. When Sam imprinted and the two moved in together, the man was hurting and the wolf lashed out seeing if she was worth the hurt Sam was feeling. When Emily didn't back down, the wolf knew she was the one. I didn't have to think when it came to you. You put up with my bullshit from the moment we met. You slapped me for crying out loud. An imprint, which is slim, wouldn't come between what I have for you."

I traced her cheek with my hand and she smiled. "Forever then Paul Lahote."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Surprise. I decided to do two chapters tonight, so you didn't have to wait.**

 **Chapter 8: Tribal Land**

 **Paul POV**

It felt good to hold her hand as I drove. We left the hotel the next morning after a passionate night and headed on out. At the rate I was driving, we might make it there in less than three days, but barely. We both wanted to get this done and start a life together. Bella was more hesitant as she didn't want to spring it on Jacob and I felt her. He was still my pack brother and I didn't want to be the cause of his heartbreak, but the heart wants what the heart wants. We didn't know what to expect, but I promised her I would be there behind her.

I raised Bella's hand for the third time today and kissed her hand. She smiled and I turned back towards the road. My stomach growled and Bella raised a brow at me. "What? I'm hungry." "Paul..we ate two hours ago." I scoffed. "You call those sandwiches food? Bella that food tasted like shit." Just outside of Oregon, we found a little diner and to say I was disappointed was an understatement. It was absolutely disgusting. "Well, it was cheap was it not?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah. Did Sam call?" She nodded and leaned over to grab the phone from the dash board. "Yeah. When you were getting gas he just updated us. Jake is acting a mess, but other than that everything is going fine. No vampires and he told us we shouldn't experience anything out of the ordinary." I nodded. "Good. Good." She leaned next to me and I sighed happily. Everything was going okay.

* * *

After a day in a half, we finally made it to the tribal land. "Looks like you'll have to wolf back baby." Bella squealed and jumped up and down. "Finally! I've been pestering Sam forever to let me ride one of you guys." I leaned against the tree and smirked. "So...you've been wanting to ride anyone of the pack? I mean the other night, you seemed like a pro." She blushed and I laughed. "Don't go modest on me Swan. I'm sure neighbors heard you cursing up a storm." "Oh shut up. Hand me your clothes." I walked towards her and captured her lips in mine. I slowly unbuttoned my shirt and handed it to her. Next came my pants and underwear, then shoes and socks. After she put them in the duffel bag, I stepped back a little and let the change take over. I was looking at her through my lupine eyes. She reached out and stroked my fur. "So beautiful." She whispered. I nuzzled my snout into her hair and she giggled. "That tickled. Bend down." I chuffed and sat down waiting on her to climb on.

It took her one try and she was secure. "Now, according to Sam, we go a mile...that way." She pointed in a direction and I stood slowly and started off at a slow trot. After a while of letting her get used to the feel of me, I sped up to a jog and then a slow run. Her fingers tightened around my fur and I took that as a sign and went faster. I wasn't running as fast as I could, but I made the mile in under 30 minutes. I sat down and my ear twitched, alerting me to a new sound. My fur rose and I stood before Bella could get completely off. I growled at the trees, looking for any sort of danger. "Paul?" Her voice, laced with anxiousness calmed me down enough to let her down. I stood in front of her and looked beyond the trees. A woman's voice rang out and I tried looking for the source, but her voice seemed to echo off the trees. "Calm, young wolf. I am no danger to you and your own." A woman appeared dressed in native clothing and her long graying hair in a braid. I nudged Bella with my snout and whined nuzzling her neck hoping to soothe her fragile nerves.

"You're her." Bella whispered. The woman smiled this white smile and the lines around her brown eyes crinkled. "That I am child. You must be here for a reason. Come here. I won't bite." Something kept me in place as Bella walked forward. I desperately wanted to move, but I knew she was alright. Bella stopped in front of the woman and she grabbed Bella's hands in hers. Her brown eyes glazed over to a stormy grey and she gasped, then smiled. "Such beautiful light. You have seemed to find your one true love in a matter of a few days." Bella looked back at me and smiled. My tongue lolled to the side, as my wolf tried to convey to her his own smile.

"The one you were destined for was tainted by expectations and hurt. You must reject your imprint to fully be happy with your chosen one. I will warn you child that what seems like all hope is lost, is not the end. Your wolf loves you. Forever." Her stormy eyes settled on me and in a flash she was in front of me. "No matter what you go through, she will always be behind you young wolf. We pull our strength from our mates." She was once again in front of Bella and held her hands once more. "The words will come to you when faced with rejecting your imprinter, but I feel your desire to heal his broken soul to bring your friend to what he used to be like. I will give you this one chance from the spirit realm and after what's done is done, he will be returned to me." She looked behind her and I strained to see myself, but I could make out a figure walking towards us. Whatever held me back before had no claim to me as I moved to Bella's side hiding her partially from view.

I couldn't believe my eyes and I blinked a few times to help myself register what I was seeing. "Billy? You're walking." Bella gasped and in seconds rushed to hug him, only to go through him. He laughed and shook his head. "Sorry Bells. I'm a ghost hun. I hear my boy is not doing so well." He took a look at me and then Bella.

"Well? Let's go. We have work to do."

 **AN: Well? What do you think? Surprised? There will be two more chapters left of this story. Or will it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Consolidation**

 **Paul POV**

I glanced at Billy in the rear view mirror every so often. He looked the same, but different. He seemed younger but it looked like he didn't age forwards or backwards. The truck was silent and I noticed Bella bouncing her legs nervously. I laid my hand on her thigh and squeezed softly. She looked at me with unshed tears and I held out my hand for her to take. No matter what the woman said, I was still worried. What if he changed and Bella decided she wanted to be with him again? Her soft hand squeezed my own. "Don't. I know what you're thinking." She lifted our hands and kissed my knuckles softly.

I looked again towards Billy to see him smiling softly. "What's going to happen?" I asked. His eyes flickered to me and then Bella. "Bella is going to break the imprint once I'm done healing Jacob's tattered soul. Once that is done, I am too. I go back to the spirit realm and watch over all my loved ones." Bella turned and faced Billy. "Is Charlie..?" Billy shook his head no. **(AN: I don't think I've mentioned anything about Charlie yet.)** Charlie went missing after Bella moved in the Jacob. A year before Billy's death. No one knew where he was. Some of us thought that a leech got him and he died, but Billy told us otherwise. Charlie wasn't dead, but nobody knew where he could have gone.

She turned away and sighed. I parked in the airport parking lot and pulled up the information Sam sent. While on this trip, Bella expressed ordered a passport. "What about Billy?" I asked looking at the man in question. "Only people of my own can see me. I'm a ghost in every form. It extends to Bella because of you." I opened the car door and hopped out. "Well...things have been stranger." I walked to the passenger side and helped Bella out of the truck.

We grabbed our two bags and walked into the check-in. We wouldn't be on the lane long, and we are stopping right on the outskirts of Port Angeles. I already have a taxi waiting for us, and then onto La Push we go.

* * *

We stopped in front of Sam's and I took a deep breath. Bella's leg kept bouncing and I laid my hand on her thigh. "Come on." I helped her out and grabbed our bag from the trunk. Sam was the first one out and stopped dead in his tracks. "Holy shit." Soon, the rest of the pack filed out and stared at the apparition of Billy. Jacob pushed through muttering, "What the hell are you guys staring...at? Dad?" Billy smiled and stepped forward. "Hello son. Take a walk with me." Jacob seemed in a trance and followed Billy into the trees. Sam's eyes then settled on me. "What the hell is going on?" I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and we walked forward. "Can we come inside? It's a long story."

* * *

"You're lying. A creature like that only exists in horror movies." Quil scoffed and I told the guys to phase so that I could show them exactly what I saw and what happened. We came inside minutes later and the guys sat down, almost as pale as Bella. "Nice ass by the way Bells." Bella gasped and hit my arm. "You promised!" I laughed and kissed her fingers softly. "It just slipped. Sorry baby." She shook her head and smiled. "So..what's going to happen to Jake when he finds out about you two?" Seth asked. Bella shifted beside me and smiled. "You all must know, that I didn't intend to fall for Paul, but it happened. Am I sorry? No. Do I want to hurt Jake? No. What you have to understand is that Jake hasn't been himself since Billy's death and I know you all have noticed. I didn't just do this for Jake, but for myself. I was unhappy and I wanted to be free." I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. It was probably hours when Jacob walked back inside by himself. No one asked where Billy went and for that I was grateful. His eyes settled on Bella and I as we were sitting on the couch. "What is this? You go with my imprint to suddenly become a thing with her?" You could hear the anger and hurt in his voice. I stood ready to explain, but Bella stopped me with a pull on my hand. "Calm down. We need to talk."

I didn't want them alone together, but I knew I had to trust Bella. They walked outside and towards the back. They were out of hearing range for us to listen so nobody knew what was said. Half an hour later, a howl was heard and I stood quickly ready to check on Bella, until I felt her arms wrap around me. "Everything is okay. He just needs some time." I pulled her close to me and nuzzled her neck. "Let's go home." I picked Bella up and after a few good nights, I walked home with my woman in tow.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

I opened the door to see a woman I never met. "Can I help you?" I asked. She looked up and my eyes widened. "I'm Rachel. Jacob's sister. I just wanted to thank you for helping him." I nodded and gave her a small smile. This was the first time I met Jacob's sister. I shook her hand and our eyes met. I felt like fire was burning me. I shook my head to clear it and she had a wide smile on her face. No. My wolf growled at me for doing something so stupid. _I don't want her._ It was the first time my wolf spoke to me. It was weird to say the least. I didn't want her either. We already had the woman of our dreams. A heartbreaking sob reached my ears and my eyes snapped to see Bella standing there looking between Rachel and me. Her eyes were glassy and her bottom lip quivered. "Baby.." I reached towards her, and she coiled away from me. My wolf whined and growled. He was aching to be released to show Bella that we belonged to her and no other was going to take her place.

She turned away from me and bolted out the back door just as it started to rain. What is it with this woman and rain? I made a step to go after her when a manicured hand touched my arm. My head snapped in Rachel's direction and I glared. "Get your hands off of me." I growled. I shrugged out of her hand and made my way out of the back door. My mate was outside in those fucking woods and my wolf wasn't happy...not one bit. He cared for her well being and she could get sick in this weather. Without changing my clothes I phased shaking out my fur and growled. My nose twitched and I took off following the scent of my Swan.

 **AN: Ah...One more chapter left.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Last chapter, but I am no where far from over. Our two lovers have announced their feelings, but when I said their journey isn't far from over, trust me. It's not.**

 **Chapter 10: Only You**

 **Paul POV**

My wolf was getting antsy as the search for our mate wasn't letting up. I pawed at the ground in frustration. My ear twitched as I heard a scream in the distance. I took off and the closer I got, the more I heard the waves. What the hell was she doing up here? The wind picked up and it was raining heavily now. The dirt and rocks were slipping with mud falling off the high cliff and with it was Bella.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I was trying to get back to the trees when the water slid down making the rocks slippery. I lost my footing, slipping on the mud and I tried grasping onto anything. I was slowly sliding down and within seconds I would be over that cliff. I screamed more saddened by the thought that I would never see Paul again. I was being stupid, I knew that but seeing the way he looked at her scared me. He imprinted, and he could leave me. I knew that in my thinking I was being irrational and the woman was right. He was mine forever and this was her warning. God. I knew without a doubt the he probably came looking for me. I could feel him. So, I yelled his name. If I died, it would be the last thing I said. I screamed as I went over the cliff and I closed my eyes feeling the wind rush around me. Warmth suddenly cascaded around me and then I was infused with cold.

I screamed once again as the waves pushed heavily against me. I opened my eyes to see Paul looking around searching for shore. I could barely make out anything as the waves and fog clouded my vision. The water tugged and pulled, but his grip never faltered. Water entered my mouth and I sputtered violently trying not to choke. I held onto Paul as he swam through the water. "Just hang on!" He yelled looking back at me and I caught a glimpse of his yellow eyes. Oh was I in deep trouble. I did as told though and soon we found shore. I laid on the sand gasping for breath and before I could blink, Paul's face was above my own. His eyes scanned me over and his eyes were icy. He lifted me up and carried me through the sand, not saying anything. My teeth were chattering and I could barely keep my eyes open. It was okay though, because I knew I was where I was meant to be, and no imprinting or wolf magic could take it away.

* * *

 **Paul POV**

"Go easy on her." Sam said and I growled at him. "I'm not going to tear into her. I'm pissed, the wolf is pissed. What the hell was she thinking?" I snapped. I was not in a great frame of mind at the moment. My mate almost died and now she's in the hospital because I couldn't get her to warm up no matter what I did. Sam shrugged. "She's been through a lot. I know it wasn't her intention. You got there in time." His hand patted my shoulder. I groaned and sat down in the waiting area with him. "What if I was seconds late?" The images that popped in my head made me shudder. "But you weren't. The nurse is coming." I looked up and the man smiled. "You can come see her now. She's stable. She'll be fine. A few antibiotics for a month and she'll be a-okay. Come this way." Sam and I stood and he patted my back. "Call me tomorrow if she's up for visitors. Emily would like to bring her something." I nodded and followed the nurse down the hall. I walked inside the room and it was scary to see her here. She was so small. "I'll leave you. Nice contacts by the way." I muttered a response but sat in the chair next to the bed. I couldn't sleep. I wouldn't.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Slow beeping woke me up and I groaned. I lifted my hand to block the sun as the smell of sterilization reached my nose. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. The room was empty and I could hear the beeping intensify. Did he bring me here and then leave? I could hear myself breathing hard as my vision blurred. Was this what hyperventilating felt like? Or was this heartbreak?

* * *

 **Paul POV**

I watched the time tick away. I couldn't stay in her room all night and for that I was already a mess. I looked at the time and I cursed. Five minutes. I leaned over as this pain in my chest suddenly appeared. It was heartbreaking. I stood suddenly and stalked down the hall. "Sir! Visiting hours start in five minutes!" I kept going. "Fuck your five minutes!" I followed the signs and smelt the air, following my hours old scent. With more force than intended, I pushed the door open and it swung against the wall. My eyes took in the room spotting for any danger and then landed on Bella when I found none. Her face was red and her eyes were glassy as tears ran down her cheeks. I walked forward wiping them away. "Why are you crying"? I asked and kissed her forehead. She broke into sobs and my anger melted away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I- I thought you left me here. You were mad and I-" She couldn't finish her sentence and her words melded together as she cried and hiccuped. She really thought I was going to leave her? Never. I smoothed her hair back and my wolf broke free as we looked her in the eyes. "I would never leave you. I love you. Yes I'm mad. What were you thinking? I could have lost you." I growled softly at her, a way she knew when I tried soothing her. "You would have had _her_." My eyes flashed to the yellow hue and I shook my head. "Fuck her. I only want you. When will you realize that?" Her hands were gripping my shirt tightly as she cried. "Shh. I've got you." I held her as she cried and it took the anxiety I felt away.

 **The next morning**

 **Sam Pov**

I looked over at the girls and smiled at my imprint. She was already mothering Bella. "Sam! Come get your woman!" Bella called out from the hospital bed. I laughed and walked over to Bella as Emily was watching us with a smile. "Come on Em. Let her rest." I bent down kissing Bella's cheek. She smiled and looked at Paul. He gave me a small nod and I pulled Emily to the side and we walked towards the door. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and watched the two interact. "Are we leaving?" Emily whispered and I motioned for her to be quiet so Bella wouldn't notice us still being here. I smiled when Paul got down on one knee and started pouring his heart out. "Will you marry me?" Emily squealed before Bella could even answer. "Say yes!" She started jumping up and down and Bella laughed. "Yes!"

Paul slipped the ring on her finger and I watched the two kiss passionately. I shook my head. I gave him a smile and we looked at our girls. Dear god, was this going to be a wedding of a lifetime.

* * *

 **One month later**

 **Paul POV**

I stretched and rolled to the side, my arm reaching out for my fiance only to be met with sheets. "Bella!" I gasped sitting up as I panicked. "Coming!" She called and I sat back and sighed. I still couldn't get over the cliff situation and with her being a month pregnant I was on edge. She came in with a tray of food and slipped back into bed. I laid my hand on her stomach and smiled. Since her being in the hospital, Jacob and Bella rekindled a sort of friendship. Rachel left after the day I imprinted and Jacob only spoke to her once. Bella and I decided that when she got over her cold, we'd get married. Except she never got over it. Taking the antibiotics threw off her birth control and after a week of being in the hospital she was able to go home. Well, we had sex all over the house and after a few weeks of not getting any better, a trip to the doctors office showed she was pregnant.

Tomorrow is our wedding day and we decided to have a small wedding with just close friends and family. Renee and Phil both flew down a week ago and Bella hoped Charlie would show up but no word was heard. Phil would be walking her down the isle tomorrow afternoon. "I love you." I whispered against her lips. "You better." She smiled. Food was forgotten as I lifted her t-shirt.

* * *

I watched her walk towards me and time seemed to slow down. I only had eyes for her. The pastors words didn't register to me, only when I said "I do." A tear slid down Bella's cheek and I wiped it away. "I do." She whispered. "You may now kiss the bride." and kiss her I did. Cheers and hoots from my pack made us smile and we walked down towards the gazebo for our first dance together. She danced with everyone and laughed. We didn't tell anyone about her pregnancy, so I was surprised when Sam approached me. "So..you're making me uncle already?" I laughed and shook my head. "How did you know?" Sam tapped his ear. "I can hear very well." I nodded and smiled. Everything was going great.

"I just want to say how happy I am to see that these two finally found love. They belong together." Embry toasted and we raised our glass. "They do not." A voice rang out and silence ensued. We all looked to see Rachel Black standing up, and I growled at the intrusion on my wedding day and the threat of those words making my now wife upset. "Rachel sit down! Stop being a bitch!" Jacob yelled and glared at his sister. A few people laughed and Rachel stomped off. I nuzzled Bella's hair and smiled. My tongue flicked out licking her mating mark. She calmed and leaned into my side. I gave Jacob a nod and he gave me one on return.

* * *

 **Seth POV**

I zipped up my pants and whistled. I couldn't wait to get back to the wedding cake. A twig snapping to my left had me alert. "Hello?" I called. I opened my senses smelling nothing. "Seth." A voice called. My eyes widened and I stood still. "Charlie?" He walked forward, and that's when I noticed his eyes. "Don't tell Bella...Where's Sam?"

 **AN:...You guys don't think this is over do you?**


End file.
